An image forming device, especially a MFP has been further developed to offer the user more functions to meet a variety of needs by the user.
Multi-functionalization of image forming devices, however, complicates a menu design by increasing menu items and lowers usability. More specifically, the multi-functionalization increases functions unnecessary to the user, along with more buttons for the user to press in order to execute a function. Such complicated procedure naturally lowers the usability.
To address this issue, Japanese Application Laid-Open No. 2005-80019 discloses a method of writing a command combining a plurality of operations in the XML language and executing it.
Nevertheless, the method accompanies an execution of a processing unparallel to the operation panel, so that the user unfamiliar with programming will experience inconvenience.